Digimon: Unlimited
by Areku-kun
Summary: The grandchildren of the Legendary Warriors are called apon to save the Digital World


- -Digimon: Unlimited- -  
  
Disclaimor: I do not own Digimon. Some company does. Yay.  
  
Areku-kun: I know I never finish any stories, but I will finish this one. No many how many chapers I have to make. ^_^ By the way, this are the grandchildren of the Legendary Warriors. They do not know each other, because they split up.  
- -Digimon: Unlimited-Chaper One- -  
  
54 year old Kanbara Takuya sat in a rocking chair, staring at his old D- scan. The device suddenly shuttered, the screen lighting with an all too familliar symbol.  
  
`` Kanbara Takuya-kun.. The Digital World is in trouble once again.. ``  
  
The elderly man almost had an heart attack as the screen faded. `` B-but I am too old.. ``  
  
Just that moment, his grandson Burabi Kouragi walked in. `` Hey granpa! What's up? ``  
  
This gave Takuya and idea. He held out the D-scanner. `` Take this.. Go to the new train station.. Take the elevator.. Press all the buttons, starting with the last.. ``  
  
Kou took the device in surprise. `` Yes, Granpa! ``  
  
- -Later- -  
  
He was running down the street, too the old subway. He ran up to the ticket machine, inserting the change needed, a red ticket popping out. He grabbed the ticket, running full speed. This was the last train to the new station. The doors were closing. `` Oi oi oi! Hold the doors! `` He ran in just as the doors finished closing, which took a hole of his orange shirt sleeve. He pulled it out, seeing a boy with glasses sitting next to him, holding a blue and white version of what his granfather called a D-scanner. He decided not to talk to him, and see what he did instead. He ended up going to the same elevator as the glasses boy, and a girl joined them, holding a yellow and blue version behind her back.  
  
All three of them learched in to press the buttons, the girl ending up doing it for them. `` I take it that we are all here for the same reason.. These things.. `` She held out her device, the glasses boy doing the same.  
  
So he decided to hold his out. `` I'm Burabi Kouragi. You can call me Kou if you'd like. ``  
  
The girl gave a grin. `` I'm Izumi Shibyama. My grandfather named me after someone he knew in his past.  
  
`` I'm Kryo Minamoto.. ``  
  
At that time, the elevator stopped, the three walking out to see a trailmon worm.  
  
`` Maybe we're supposed to get on.. `` Kou suggested this with a shrug.  
  
The other two agreed, they climbing on the one farthest from the elevator, climbing on.  
  
After an hour of riding, everything turned black, Kou's D- scan glowing. It changed shape, connecting to Kou's wrist. Two things hovered above what looked like a triangular watched consisting of three triangles. These things changed shapes, one floating into the center triangle, being abosrbed into it, that traingle forming into a screen. The other object flew away from him. Suddenly they were on the ground in what seemed to be a larged city made completely of metal. He looked at the screen of the triangle thing, the words LIGHTNING TERMINAL apon it. He looked over at his two new friends, they having triangular watch things themselfs.  
  
Suddenly a Greymon came up apon them. `` Humans!? `` It's jaws swung open, fire forming within them before he released it straight at Kou. `` NOVA BLAST! ``  
  
Before he knew what was happening, his D-morpher began to glow. He didn't know how he knew what it was, but he did. Digicodes surrounded him. `` Beta Spirit Evolution! `` Digicodes erupted from the D-morpher, surrounding his body, his clothes fading away, making him a shaded nude. A strange object, which somehow he knew as being the Beta Human Spirit of Fire formed infront of him, flying into his chest. Peices of red armor flew from every direction, hitting him, until he was completely covered with armor. He looked like Agnimon, yet he had no horns on his helmet, his hair was red, and the designs were white. On his back was shiether a large sword, he unsheithing it, swinging it over his head. `` Magmon! `` The digicodes surrounded him faded, revealing the Beta Legendary Warrior of fire. He unshiethed the sword, slashing the Nova Blase attack to nothing.  
  
`` I hope you are ready to regret your actions! `` He leapt into the air, flames surrounding the silver blade of his sword. He slashed at a super fast speed, hundreds of red lines appearing on Greymon, who stepped back before a blue ring of digicodes surrounding him.  
  
The greymon shrunk a bit, turning black.  
  
`` Digicode scan! `` His D-morpher formed on his wist, the digicodes flowing into it. He was surrounded by digicodes, he turning back to Kou.  
  
`` N-nani? Did I just become a digital monster? ``  
  
To be continued..  
  
Areku-kun: How'd you like it. Please review telling me if you want to read more. 


End file.
